tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Baroness and Bludd Discuss the Commander's Absence
Log Title: Baroness and Bludd Discuss the Commander's Absence Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd Location: Throne Room, Cobra Island Year: 26 August 2009 TP: MARS Ascendant Baroness is sitting on the throne, normally reserved for Cobra Commander, with a slight smile on her face. She leans back, swivelling her body so that her legs are over one arm of the throne, and her back leaning against the other. "Nice...." she says softly. Walking through the command center on his way elsewhere, Major Bludd makes a detour on a whim. He gazes at the throne room doors, wondering idly when next it'll be that Cobra Commander bellows at his officers from its gilded chair. He notices that the doors appear to be slightly ajar and places his eye to the gap between them. Baroness shakes her head a little, and mentions to herself, "Well, if The Commander is not found soon, I could definately get used to this." Major Bludd grins broadly at the sight of the Baroness lounging on the Commander's throne. He glances furtively about, then pushes the doors open just enough so that he can slip through. "Comfy chair, is it?" he quips, gently leaning on the doors to close them behind him. Baroness's head slowly turns, a quick look of worry on her face at the sound, but it fades quickly when she realizes it is not Cobra Commander returned, just her old pal Bludd. "Very comfortable, Sebastian. And I look so good in it, don't you think?" Maybe she can convince him to back her bid to replace the Commander... Major Bludd saunters across the room toward the Baroness. "I do," he assents. "But you know, there's only room for one in that chair." Baroness chuckles, "Too very true... but I was just testing it, just in case something fatal has happened to our beloved Commander." She turns to look at Bludd, "Without any sign of him, someone will have to take over..." Major Bludd nods slowly, still wearing an amused smile. "Destro seems quite confident that he can handle running this place until such time as the Commander is returned to us." He walks around behind the throne, running a hand along its edge as he comes back out on the opposite side. "He seems to think the Joes have him." Baroness nods ever so slightly, "Of course James thinks that... However, he does still have to run M.A.R.S., and of late, that has taken alot of his time..." Her eyes track Bludd, and she asks, softly, "Do you disagree, Sebastian?" "About what?" Bludd asks. "Whether Destro can run the place or if the Joes have the Commander?" Baroness responds simply, "That Destro has a split loyalty to Cobra and M.A.R.S. and that perhaps someone else should run Cobra, at least until we rescue our Commander." She pauses, "As for who has the Commander, I expect Destro is correct. But the Joes have not announced it yet, so something is preventing them. It would be a huge Propaganda Coup..." Major Bludd doesn't respond immediately, but lingers at the side of the throne, seemingly examining its gilt and jeweled surface. His gaze swings toward the high ceiling. "Destro /is/ a busy bloke," he says finally. "But he's good at filling the void, so to speak." He looks over at her, his expression one of curiousity. "What would you do with Cobra, in the event the Commander is never returned?" Baroness's smile turns inward, and she softly says, "I would prefer that little changes. Except, we would have to better pick our battles. Some of the things we have done, have been.... foolish. We need to use the intelligence our network provides to pick spots where the World is weak, and strike there, than, after we draw more and more people to our cause, we could than take the Joes on, from a position of strentgh, and take control of the world." She pauses, "Of course, those that were loyal to me, would be handsomely rewarded..." Major Bludd smiles slowly. "And those loyal to the Commander severely punished, eh?" Baroness shakes her head, "Of course not. Only punished to the extent of any crimes they might commit against me. I would, of course, once we freed our Commander, and if it was still a good idea, tactically and strategically, turn control of Cobra back over to him..." She pauses, "...If he was still himself..." She doesn't add that she would likely attempt to make sure that a high percentage of Cobra was still very loyal to her, even after the Commander took back over. "And if it wasn't a good idea?" Bludd asks. Baroness shrugs, "Than perhaps he wouldn't be coming back from captivity." Major Bludd seems to mull that over for a moment. "Well, if you were in control of Cobra," he muses, "you could certainly arrange for that. Of course," he offers his own shrug, "the Commander has a way of turning up unexpectedly." Baroness nods, "Of course he does, which is why, of course, this is all a speculative conversation... and even if it comes to pass that someone has to take over, it should be considered... 'temporary'." While her words are correct, for any monitoring devices that might be around, that she has yet to learn of, her expression contains some doubt. Major Bludd spreads his hands in an expansive gesture. "Oh, of course," he emphasises. "After all," he chuckles, "how can you have Cobra without Cobra Commander? You'd have to change the name, at least." He casually leans on the arm of the throne and grins at her. Baroness chuckles, "Oh, I could think of some names..." She pauses, and winks at Bludd, "But, again, that is premature." "Well, expect Destro t'ask y'for intel," Bludd drawls. "Said he's gonna assemble what info we 'ave and toss it my way so's I can put together some kind of airdropped scouting team or somesuch." He shakes his head, frowning slightly. Baroness looks thoughtful, "I don't have much useful information from Tomax, Xamot, or Wild Weasel." Major Bludd groans. "I hope it's not a case o' the blind leadin' the blind," he says, turning to pace toward the room's center. "'Cos regardless of who wants the Commander back here or not, it's my job t'put together the mission. If it goes to hell over intel it still makes me look bad." Baroness shakes her head slightly, "Has my intel ever failed you that badly?" Major Bludd pauses, petulantly drawing a booted toe across the Cobra emblem inlaid in the floor. "No," he admits, staring at the floor. "But I can't operate in the dark," he continues, turning back toward her. "We'll have to send in someone to gather that intel before we can make a concerted effort at putting together a rescue attempt." Baroness nods slightly, "I would expect Storm Shadow and Firefly would likely be the best two to send, although, perhaps Zartan and his sister..." Notice, she doesn't mention the Pink-Haired ones name? Major Bludd nods. "I'd choose the former before the latter. I trust Firefly and Storm Shadow to get the job done. The Dreadnoks are too unpredictable." Baroness chuckles, "True..." Which is half of the reason she mentioned them, "Of course, if something happened to Zartan and the rest, it would allow Cobra to increase some more valued members pay." Major Bludd laughs out loud at that remark. "I like the way you think, Ana," he grins. Baroness nods slightly, "Of course, the same could be said of Firefly... He costs more than his value to the organization, at times." Major Bludd shrugs. "Well, at any rate, for the moment I'm bein' paid t'do what Destro says. He's fillin' in fer now." He tilts his head at her. "You wanna piece, you probably better go talk t'him." Baroness nods, "I will have to speak to James, yes..." She stands up from the throne, and pats it, almost as if she already owns it, and than says, "So, other than what we just talked about, anything else going on?" "'Bout Cobra?" Bludd gives another shrug. "I dunno. I just got back from Zimbabwe the other day." He pauses, frowning. "Or was it yesterday?" He gives her a helpless look. Baroness chuckles, "I just got back from Trans Carpathia, so I couldn't say for sure." Major Bludd grins. "Looks like the Commander's disappearance has brought a lot of us outta th'woodwork, eh?" Baroness nods, "Next thing you know, that brother of Zartan's will appear... Ole' What's 'is name.... and who knows, maybe even Storm Shadow will return to the Island." Major Bludd moves toward the throne room's double doors. "Time was Storm Shadow was practically glued t'the Commander. Might even be he's already out lookin' for 'im." Baroness nods, and follows along slowly, "Probably is." Category:logs